No Hope
by disneysdoctorin221b
Summary: Rose is stuck in the parallel universe. Her only hope lies in the success of the dimension cannon, but will it work? Or will she fall to pieces. REUNIONFIC. It's better than it sounds I promise.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years, five months and fifteen days and she had counted every moment since she had been pulled from her Doctor. Rose Tyler tried not to let these thoughts consume her as she pulled on her black, tight fit, jumpsuit, preparing for another day at Torchwood. She tossed her hair up and stopped to plaster a fake smile on along with her false cheery attitude. This had been her routine for the past two years. For the first few months, she had let her depression consume her. Finally the sitting around and doing nothing became almost more unbearable than the gaping hole in her heart. Thanks to Pete, she was easily able to acquire a field job at Torchwood. At least it had brought some form of excitement back into her life. But her heart still ached for him, every moment of every day. Her Doctor. Lately though, it had become worse than that. She woke every morning with a splitting headache that stuck with her all day, today felt worse than ever. She felt like her body was being ripped in half. It was almost too much. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this.

Finally she decided she could pass off the look of not dying inside, and went out into the kitchen.

'Mornin' mum.'

'Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling today?' asked Jackie, stepping over to hug her daughter.

'Oh just…peachy.' Rose managed, with a small smile.

'Did you sleep okay? I heard you tossing all night.'

'Yeah, I just…bad dream. Where's dad?' She asked eager to turn the focus away from herself.

'Oh he got called in early to work. Something about red-eyed Ood?'

'Ugh not again. I better head over there. See you tonight mum.'

'Bye sweetie, be safe okay?' Jackie called after her, but she was already out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rose arrived at Torchwood headquarters, and headed upstairs to meet her team. Everyone was there already, and they were all huddled in a tight circle, talking in hushed voices.

'Morning' she called when they didn't notice her entry.

They all jumped and broke apart at the sound of her voice.

'Oh good morning Rose.' Replied this universe's Captain Jack Harkness. He was much too serious in this world and Rose didn't like it. He seemed rather on edge about something.

'What's wrong? Shouldn't we be tackling the Ood?'

'Uh no, team B handled that one. We, uh, we were busy working on something else.'

'What? Let the Weevil out again?' she joked.

'No Rose, Weevil's contained. It's, uh, it's the dimension cannon.' He stuttered. Rose's heart dropped. By the look on his face, it was not good news.

'What Jack?'

'It can't work. It isn't possible. The walls between the universes have become too strong. There, was a time, a few months ago, where we could have got through, but we weren't ready. Just this morning the walls toughened up again. They have become stronger than ever before, and it doesn't look like they will weaken again. I'm so sorry Rose.'

_No he's joking. He has to be. _Rose thought. But she knew he wasn't lying. This Jack hardly made jokes, especially not about something like this. She was at a loss for words. The only thing that had driven her out of the depression, that kept her pushing through the headaches and the heartache of losing her Doctor, was the hope she held in the dimension cannon. And now it was gone. She had no Doctor. No hope. She had nothing.

* * *

**Wow thanks for actually reading! This is the first thing I have ever written so reviews and criticism would be greatly appreciated! (it gets much better i promise)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Rose…' Jack nudged, placing his hand on her shoulder.

That did it. She snapped. All at once she felt the hurt and the pain of every moment for the past two and a half years. She felt the unbearable aching in her head. She felt the loss of her Doctor as fresh as it was the day of Canary Wharf. She would not let these people take the only thing she had left. Her hope.

'No. No it will work. I am going to make it work. There might be another chance one day and I am going to be ready.' She shouted, trying to fight back her tears. She ran from the room, the others calling after her, but she didn't stop. She ran down at least ten flights of stairs to get to the basement where the cannon was being built. One of the guards tried to stop her, but backed down when he saw the fiery expression in her eyes. She immediately went to work, testing the barrier between the universes, trying to find one sliver, one weak spot that she could squeak through, but there was nothing. She tweaked the cannon trying to find another way to get it to work, but there was nothing. She didn't stop though. She worked for hours, she couldn't give up. This was all she was holding on to.

* * *

Jack came down to find her later that night. He suspected she hadn't eaten anything all day so he brought her some supper.

'Rose? I brought you some food.'

'Not hungry.' She mumbled, barely acknowledging his presence.

'No Rose you need to eat. Come here.' She didn't reply, just continued fiddling with the dimension cannon.

'Okay, I think that's enough for today.' Jack said, coming over to take the device away from her.

'No!' Rose practically screamed at him. 'I've almost got it. I'm close, I can feel it.'

Jack just looked at her sadly. He had been working almost as hard as her for the past two years, but he knew it would never work. If they even attempted a jump, they would end up collapsing two universes. There was no way.

'Okay Rose.' He said sadly. 'Just take a five minute break. Come on you need to eat.'

'No Jack, really, I'm not hungry.'

'Rose, you haven't eaten a thing all day! Now come here and eat this or I will shove it down your throat!'

She had no doubt that he would to.

'Okay, Five minutes that's all. But really, I'm not hungry at all.' She walked over to the tray of food he had brought her.

'Ha. He loved bananas….' She recalled sadly, picking one up off the tray and peeling it. She had only taken two bites when she threw it right back up again.

'Oh, god Rose.' Jack exclaimed, holding her hair back. 'Come with me we are going to get you looked at.'

'No Jack I'm fine really. I just haven't eaten all day, my body isn't used to that.'

'You're white as a sheet, and swaying on your feet Rose. We are getting you checked out. Don't make me carry you!'

'No…just… I'll stop working. I don't feel like being tested on. I just need to rest.' Rose mumbled. She didn't want to stop working, but she really didn't feel like having to explain the headaches and sickness.

Jack sighed. 'Okay. Head straight home and go to bed. I'll call your mum and tell her wh-'

'I'm not a kid any more Jack! I can handle myself, okay? I'm fine…just tired. I'll go home and get some rest. I'll be good as new in the morning. See you tomorrow.'

'Goodnight Rose.'

It was already 11:00 when Rose got home. She went straight to her room without speaking to anyone and collapsed onto her bed. She wasn't tired, not in the slightest, just defeated. All of her work had only brought her further away from the solution to the dimension cannon. She was almost positive that the others were right, there was no way through. But that wouldn't stop her. She refused to accept her fate in this universe. She would keep trying until she got it to work, or collapsed two universes trying.

* * *

**Sorry there isn't much happening yet. But it will get better I promise! And the Doctor will make an appearance sooner or later...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I figured I should probably put in a disclaimer before I get aressted or something so I don't own Doctor Who, that all goes to the BBC!**

* * *

Her head ached too much for her to get any sleep, so once she was sure the rest of the house was asleep she snuck out to head back to Torchwood. She made her way back into the basement and was thankfully not noticed by anyone. Luckily, the guards had been taken off night duty because they never expected to get the cannon to work, so she was able to continue her work uninterrupted.

Rose awoke to Jack shaking her arm.

'Rose, wake up!' he didn't sound too happy to find her there. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep, and was completely exhausted.

'I gave you one job! Go home I said! Get some rest I said! And where do I find you? Back here working!'

'Oi, I was sleeping 'till you woke me up!'

'Rose you are sick and you need proper rest! How much sleep did you get last night?'

'Enough. I slept most the night at home and just came back to work for the morning.' Rose lied. 'Guess I was just more tired than I thought. And I feel fine now, even had a bite to eat before I came!' She hated lying to Jack, but she knew it was the only way he would let her keep working.

Jack sighed

'Alright. . But you better suit up. We got a couple Sontaran trying to get us to go to war.'

'Ugh, enough to cause a big problem?'

'No only two. It will be easily handled but we still need you, and no you cannot stay behind and work on the cannon.' Jack silenced her before she could even start.

'Okay,' Rose sighed. 'I'll be right up.'

She made her way into the locker room and found another suit that would fit her. She yawned as she pulled the tight black shirt over her head. She was completely exhausted. She had only grabbed about two hours of sleep in the morning. She had been up all night working, but she only seemed to be moving backwards. It would take a miracle to get the dimension cannon working, and she hadn't had too many of those since she got stuck here. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

She made her way out into the parking lot where her team of five was already waiting for her. Being the A-team she had the five best members in all of Torchwood. She had Jack of course, who handled most of the alien communications, Vivian Harper, who was their field medic, Josh Cooper, who ran the tech, Hannah Jones, who assisted Josh with the tech along with being their 'team secretary' of sorts, and Aidan Matheson, who was the man they turned to when everything went south. Rose did not agree with having to carry guns, so she did not carry one, but the Torchwood staff deemed it necessary and the rest of her team was armed. Aidan was always ready to fire a shot in case alien negotiations turned hostile.

'Ready Rose?' Jack called from his spot leaning on one of the two black Torchwood SUV's.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' She replied, still trying to rub sleep out of her eyes. She hopped into one of the SUV's with Vivian and Jack.

'So where we headed?' Rose asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

'Well from what we can tell, their ship seems to be hovering right over Kings Cross Station.' Replied Vivian from the backseat, focused on the computer screen in front of her. 'They seem to have set up a teleport so hopefully they will allow us access to their ship.'

* * *

Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of Kings Cross, where the police, along with a few Torchwood members, had already closed down the platforms around the teleport system. With a flash of their badges, Rose and her team were quickly allowed access. They were led to the teleport which just happened to be….

'Oh you're joking!' exclaimed Rose.

'What?' asked Jack.

'They put the teleport right at the barrier between platforms nine and ten!'

'Yeah….so?' prodded Vivian.

'So?!' Rose scoffed 'Haven't you read Harry Potter!?'

'Harry what?' inquired Jack.

'You're joking, no Harry Potter in this universe? Blimey you're missing out…' Rose muttered.

'You feeling alright Rose?' asked Vivian.

'Yeah fine Viv I just…yeah….let's go.'

The six of them hopped into the teleport and the Sontaran beamed them onto their ship.

The instant they appeared, all three Sontaran had their guns pointed at them. They instinctively put their hands up…well all except Aidan who aimed his gun right back.

'Matheson! Gun down and hands up!' Rose barked at him. He reluctantly complied.

'Have you come to fight?' one of the Sontaran who looked like the leader of the group asked.

'We are from Torchwood and we represent planet earth.' Jack answered, stepping into his roll. 'We would just like to have some peaceful negotiations, so if you would be so kind as to put the guns down…'

'We do not do peaceful negotiation! We fight!' the same Sontaran replied.

'Yes, I understand that but why do you want to fight _us? _I'm sure there are many other species that have caused you more trouble than humans.'

'We are few, and you are weak. We desire a war and you were the closest.'

'Oi! We aren't as weak as you might think bud!' Rose knew that was a stupid thing for her to say but her tired mouth spoke for her.

'Rose…' Jack warned her.

'We come in strength and skill, you come in numbers. You will provide a valiant effort, but we will destroy you in battle.'

'Well we ain't gonna fight so you can just move along and find a race that has a reason to fight you.' Rose was starting to get frustrated. She was dead tired, and she just wanted to get back and continue working on the dimension cannon, however impossible success might be.

'If you do not want a war, we will give you reason to.' And before Rose could react, one of the Sontaran raised its gun and fired straight at her heart.

* * *

**Woah cliffhanger. I have a lot of the next chapter written so might update the next part later today...after that though I'm afaid I'll be a bit slow. Exam week is coming up and all my big projects are gonna be due so I'll do my best! **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I don't know if your'e liking this or not so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The thing that scared Rose more than the blast headed straight for her heart was the fact that she almost welcomed the idea of death. She wouldn't have to feel pain, sadness, or loss any more. She would be free.

But Jack saw this coming and he sprang into action before the shot was even fired. He dove towards Rose, knocking her out of the way just in time. The blast, instead found its home in Jacks chest. He collapsed to the ground limp and not moving. Rose looked at him in shock from where she had been knocked to the ground. Her jaw dropped, and she hardly heard Aidan, Josh, or Hannah opening fire on the Sontaran. She just saw Jack, lying there, cold and unmoving. He was dead. She just knew it, she could tell. She had killed him. She saw Vivian rush forward and listen for a heartbeat, breathing, any sign of life, but there was nothing. Rose was right. Captain Jack Harkness was dead. And it was her fault.

She couldn't move, couldn't even cry. She couldn't do anything but stare, her mouth open in shock.

_I killed him. I killed Jack. He's gone. The only person I had here and he's gone. Dead. And it's my fault. _

She barely noticed as Vivian came over, checking her over, before hauling her to her feet. The rest of the team had killed the three Sontaran with only minor injuries. Things were never supposed to go like this. They were just supposed to talk things over. No one should have died on either side. No one ever died. Especially not Jack.

Rose just stared in shock as they were teleported back to Kings Cross and led back into their SUV's. Vivian drove, because Jack wasn't there to. Jack was gone. Forever. _And it's my fault._

* * *

They pulled back into Torchwood, and were forced into the conference room for debrief. Rose just wanted to go home. She didn't want to face anyone, especially her Dad. It was her fault Jack was dead and everyone knew it.

Once they all were seated, Rose's team (minus Jack), the head of the field department, Jake Simmonds, and the Torchwood director, Pete Tyler, they began.

'What happened?' asked Pete simply. He had already been briefed on the main points of the situation, but didn't know any details.

'Ask Rose.' Said Aidan bitterly.

Rose couldn't even respond to that. Her head was spinning and aching, and she just felt so empty inside. She had two things that kept her going in this universe. Jack and the dimension cannon. Now they were both dead and hopeless.

'Rose…' Pete prompted when she didn't reply.

Rose turned to look him in the eye, she was still in a daze but enough was clear in her mind.

'I killed Jack.' She choked out, tears finally starting to fall. 'It's my fault he's dead. I killed him.' She had to stop talking as she was choked with sobs, tears now flowing freely. She knew she wasn't supposed to break down like this, especially in front of her team. She was their leader, she was supposed to remain strong for them, but this was just too much. She felt sick, and completely exhausted. Her head ached beyond belief and she just lost her best friend, her only friend in this universe. Now that the tears had started, they wouldn't stop and she sobbed freely.

If she would have looked up, she would have seen tears flowing from everyone else on her team. Jack, even though more serious in this universe, brought a light-heartedness to the team, no matter what the situation. Now that was lost forever. Even Aidan had tears in his eyes.

'Okay…' Pete sighed, taking in the broken team before him. 'We can put off debrief until tomorrow. Just please try and fill out your paperwork for tomorrow. Go home for today, you all need to get some rest.'

Everyone rose from their seats without another word, and headed home.

* * *

**Sorry this one's really short, but it's exam week and I'm super busy and writers block and yeah.**

**Thanks to NicNack4U for the review, you are the only reason I even got this up.**

**I'm just sorry in general for this entire chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should probably put this in just in case so**

**Trigger warning: suicide attempt**

* * *

When Rose arrived home she went straight to her room, ignoring her mom's calls. She collapsed onto her bed and curled up into a ball, crying until there were no tears left to fall. She rocked back and forth, praying for sleep to come and take her away from this hell. It was all just too much. Her head still ached, she killed her best friend, and she had no way back to the Doctor. Everything she had was quickly fading away. After a few hours she was still wide awake. She heard a knock on the door and Pete came in. He sat down next to her on the bed.

'Rose, we need to talk.'

She uncurled herself from around her pillow and sat up, trying to wipe her face clean.

'I need to know what happened today.' Pete said softly.

'I know…' replied Rose. She took a deep breath and started into her story, beginning from the moment they got the call, to her mistakes, to when they got back to Torchwood. She left nothing out.

'I was just tired and distracted.' She finished. 'I shouldn't have said anything. I just…lost it.'

Pete sighed and rubbed his face.

'We can't afford to lose it Rose…not in a situation like that.'

'I know.' She sniffed, biting her lip.

'Rose…you've been distracted a lot lately…you haven't been performing as well as usual. I think…I think it's time you took a break. Just for a couple of months. So you can get your head straight again.'

'WHAT?!' Rose cried jumping up. 'No you can't do that I'll be fine, I can focus I promise!'

'No. You need a break. We can't afford any more mistakes like today. We were already on shaky ground with the Sontaran, now we might be facing a full fledged war.'

'YOU THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT!' she shouted. 'I killed my best and only friend today you think I am going to make a mistake like that again? I deserve a chance to try and fix this!'

'No Rose. You need to rest and clear your head so you can focus again. I'm putting you on suspension for three months. Then, if you are ready, we will welcome you back with open arms. But until then, you are done.' Pete got up to leave.

'Dad you can't do this! I have projects on the run! The dimension cannon-'

'The dimension cannon is part of the problem! It's not even part of your department. You shouldn't be spending all of your time on it, especially now that we know it will never work! There is no way back you are stuck here Rose!' and with that, he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Rose collapsed back onto her bed. Somehow more tears managed to form and for the third time that day her body wracked with sobs. She had lost absolutely everything. Her best friend, her job, and any hope of getting back to her Doctor. She had nothing left. And she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Rose lay in bed for a few more hours until she was certain the rest of the house was fast asleep. Leaving her final note on her pillow, she hopped into her car and took off for Torchwood. That was her best bet. She had access to whatever gun she wanted there. It will be so easy. _Funny._ She thought. _The Doctor hated guns. Good thing he will never find out..._  
She arrived at Torchwood and snuck in through the back door. Luckily, she made it up to the armoury without meeting anyone. As she reached the door, the pounding in her head intensified. She couldn't focus she could barely get the door open.

_Come_ _on Rose just a few more minutes. You can do this_. She managed to pull herself over to the cabinet marked 'handguns' and she grabbed the first one she laid her hands on. She loaded it up and placed the barrel against her temple.  
'Alright Doctor!' She sobbed. 'This is it. If there's anyway, any possible way you can get back to me, I need you right now! It's now or never Doctor!' She cocked the gun. Her head felt like it was being split in two and she slid to the floor, unable to stand. It hurt so bad. So much pain_. You can end it Rose. Just pull the trigger. You only have a few more seconds_. She took a deep breath, what would be her last...then she heard it. The sound she had craved for so long, the sound she had imagined hearing so many times since she had been trapped here. The TARDIS. She looked up as the TARDIS materialized just a few feet in front of her. A few seconds later the doors flew open and out ran the Doctor. Her Doctor.  
'Rose Tyler you know I hate guns! You drop that right now!'  
The gun slid out of her hand as he ran forward and scooped her into his arms. She knew she should be completely ecstatic to be back in those arms but she was still in so much pain.  
'It hurts Doctor' was all she could manage to whimper.  
'Oh my Rose. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'  
He lifted her and carried her into the TARDIS. It was chaos. Sparks were raining from the ceiling and Rose could feel her shuddering even through the Doctors arms.  
'Oh she's not liking this. I'm sorry Rose, but we have to get out of here now.' He said placing her in the jump seat and beginning to pilot the TARDIS back to the proper universe. Sparks continued to rain from the ceiling as they rocketed through the vortex. Then suddenly, everything stopped as they found a gap and arrived back in the proper universe. Rose gasped.  
'Rose! Rose! Look at me are you okay?' The Doctor abandoned the controls and ran over to her, lifting her head.  
'It stopped! It doesn't hurt anymore!' She laughed. 'Doctor! You're my Doctor!' She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, tears of joy beginning to spill over. The Doctor held her right back, determined to never let her go again.  
'Rose I...I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder there must have been a way I just...I never thought you would...'  
'Me neither. I thought about it a lot since the day we were separated but I never thought I would. Not as long as there was hope I could somehow get back...but then a lot of stuff happened and I just...I snapped.' she started to sob and the Doctor just held her tighter.  
'Do you want to talk about it?' The Doctor asked after Rose had calmed down a bit.  
She shook her head.  
'Not right now. I don't want to ruin the moment. Maybe tomorrow...'  
'Whenever you're ready Rose.'  
'But Doctor...how did you get through? We tried everything. It was impossible!'  
'To be honest I don't really know...'  
'That's a first.' Rose teased.  
'Oi! The TARDIS did it on her own. It was a pretty bumpy ride, mind you. I think I should run some tests on you and the TARDIS. You up for it?'  
'...guess so.'  
'Rose we don't have to do it right now. It can wait until tomorrow.'  
'No it's okay. It's just...today has kind of been an emotional roller coaster.'  
'Mmm I can imagine. It can wait until tomorrow. You must be tired. Come on.' He said releasing her from the hug and grabbing her hand. 'I believe the TARDIS has kept your room waiting!'  
'You're joking!' Rose laughed and followed as he pulled her down the corridor.  
'Nope!' He said popping the 'p' as they arrived in Rose's old room.  
'It's exactly the same!' Rose exclaimed. 'Oh you are brilliant girl!'  
She felt the TARDIS give an appreciative hum. Rose yawned. She was much more tired than she was letting on.  
'Okay! Into bed you! You have had quite a long day.' The Doctor pulled back the covers and Rose hopped in.  
He tucked her in and then turned to leave.  
'No!' Rose exclaimed grabbing his hand. 'Stay. Please. Don't leave me.' The Doctor smiled and slid onto the bed next to her.  
'No. I won't leave you. Never again.' He whispered, wrapping his arms around Roses waist and pulling her close to him.  
Rose smiled up at him, then yawned and closed her eyes.  
'Rose Tyler...I love you.' But she was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but you know exam week and whatnot. But I have my last exam tomorrow so then I am free to write yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews they make me do a literal :D face so they are always appreciated.**

**Buuuuut I can't decide whether I should have them visit Jack or if she should see her mom again so if you aren't interested then I won't but if you are please tell me! yeah i should stop talking now. thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

When Rose opened her eyes she was back in her room. Her parallel universe room.  
"Oh God no. Please no. Please."

She ran out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jackie sat sipping her tea.

"Mum. No no no no no." Rose started to sob.

"Rose, sweetheart what is it?" Jackie asked her daughter, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"I dreamed...he. He got back. He came back to me mum. The Doctor. He took me back. I thought...it felt so real."

"Oh Rose I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"That's what he woulda said..."

She sobbed into her mother's shoulder. She could still hear him calling her name. It had felt so real. She was sure he had come back for her but she was wrong. She was stuck here, forever with no Doctor and no hope.

"ROSE!"

His shout jolted her awake. Her eyes shot open and she looked into the face of a very concerned Doctor.

"Rose are you okay? You were crying and shouting. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Rose was gasping, still trying to catch her breath.

"I was...you weren't...it was..." She managed to gasp.

"Woah woah woah just breathe. I'm right here it's okay. It's okay." He pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, hearing the comforting sound of his double heartbeat. He held her tight until she had calmed down enough to talk again.

"I dreamed that you didn't come. That this was a dream and I was still alone. So alone."

"No Rose this is real. This is very very real. I'm right here, I'm back and I will never let you go again." He said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you Doctor." She sniffed.

"Quite right too."

She scoffed at his choice of words.

"And Rose Tyler...my Rose." He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "I love you too." And he pressed his lips to hers.  
It was the most glorious feeling in the world. He had longed to do this for the two years they were together, and even more after they had been separated. They quickly deepened the kiss as Rose moved her hands up to tangle in his hair, and he held her even tighter around her waist, bent on eliminating any space that remained between them.

She kissed him with more passion than he thought possible, throwing all the hurt and pain of the last two and a half years, all the passion and longing they had felt towards each other since the day they met, into this one kiss.  
It was several minutes until they finally broke apart.

"Miss me that much yeah?" Rose smiled her gorgeous tongue in teeth grin.

"Oh Rose Tyler you have no idea."

She giggled and cuddled back into him. They just sat there enjoying each others presence for a few minutes until the Doctor broke the silence.

"Nice as this is Rose, we should probably run those tests now. And we have a lot to talk about..."

"Yeah, right. Might as well get it over with." Rose uncurled herself from the Doctor and stood up. He followed suit and grabbed her hand as they walked to the infirmary together. The TARDIS led them straight there, and once inside the Doctor patted the bed and Rose hopped up.

"Okay I'm just gonna take some basic DNA scans, take a blood test and give you a little checkup." He said popping the 'p'.

"Wow Doctor you really live up to the name!" Rose laughed.

The Doctor chuckled and began the tests.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Doctor had finished running every test he could think of, and then some. They had retired to the TARDIS library with a cup of tea while the machines ran their scans. They were cuddled together on the couch still enthralled with each others presence.

"So Rose..." The Doctor began. "There are some things we need to talk about."

"I know." She replied. She had been dreading this conversation since she had gotten back.

"What happened...?" The Doctor asked.

"Well quite a few things actually." Rose began. She took a deep breath and willed herself to stay strong. "First and foremost, you. I was never the same after we were separated. I was deeply depressed for the first few months, hardly did anything at all. Then finally I came to my senses and snapped out of it. 'Have a fantastic life' you said. So I tried to do that I really did. I got a job at Torchwood and was soon the head of a field team, which included that universes version of Jack Harkness. We had started work on a dimension cannon and everything was going good for about two years. Then one day I came into work to the news that the walls between the universes had become stronger and the dimension cannon would never work. Strike two. I felt guilty because I hadn't worked hard enough on it. If I had it would have been ready in time, but I didn't. I hated myself for that. I then devoted every moment of my life towards that cannon, I didn't sleep or eat. Well I couldn't eat really. For a few days near the end I could barely hold down food and my constant headaches got consistently worse. Strike three. And then..." She stopped to take a few breaths trying to hold it together. The Doctor pulled her closer and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Rose pulled away. She registered hurt in the Doctors eyes.

"You're going to hate me for this." She choked out the tears beginning to fall.

"Oh no I could never hate you! Besides I doubt it's any worse than the things I've done..." He opened his arms to let her back in, and she obliged giving him a grateful look.

"And then...a couple days later, we had a small Sontaran invasion. It should have been easy to handle and it started as such. But then stupid overtired me had to run her mouth and...and...I killed Jack." She managed before the tears came in full force.

"Oh Rose..." The Doctor held her tighter.

"It should have killed me but he knocked me out of the way. He's dead because of me. "

The Doctor just placed soft kisses to the top of Rose's head, letting her finish.

"And then, because of that, I was suspended from my job. That broke me. I had lost basically everything that kept me going in that universe and...I just needed an escape."

"Oh my Rose. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have worked harder at getting back to you, I-"

"No, Doctor stop. You always blame yourself for everything, even if it's something you had no control over. That was all me, it was not in any way your fault okay? And now it's over and I just really want to forget about it."

The Doctor looked like he was about to protest, but he stopped himself.

"Alright yeah. I will never speak of it again if that's what you want."

"Thank you Doctor." She smiled at him.

"Just...promise me. Please. Never try that again. Because I couldn't bear to lose you another time."  
Rose turned to look at him and was surprised to find tears in his eyes. She pulled herself up to give him a slow loving kiss.

"Never again. I promise." She said once they broke apart. They smiled at each other, leaning in for another kiss when suddenly a beeping noise filled the room.

"Scans are done!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We'd better go check that-"

"I think the scans can wait a while..." Rose said before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the wait. Just procrastination you know. Sorry.**

**But I seriously need to know if you want me to write them going to meet Jack and talking to her mom again. Seriously if just one person says yes I will do it.**

**So please review and tanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

A fair amount of time later, the Doctor and Rose were back in the med bay.

"Alright let's have a look at those scans!" The Doctor said, pulling the files up onto the screen.  
His jaw dropped when he saw what they said.

"What Doctor?" Rose asked after he was silent for a few minutes. She couldn't read anything because it was in Gallifreyan.

"What?!" He finally exclaimed. "That is not in any way possible! What?!"

"Doctor what?! What's going on?!" The Doctor finally tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"You...your DNA...it...changed."

"Changed? How can it change? Changed to what? Good change or bad change?" She looked even more scared now as she looked down at her arms, as if expecting them to be green or something.

"It's...it's part TARDIS."

"I'm part...TARDIS?!" She exclaimed. "What? How?!"

"I don't know!" He started to pace and ran his hands through his already wild hair. "You didn't- oh."

"What?"

"The game station. You absorbed the time vortex. I thought I took it all out of you but some must have stuck. It was killing you so the TARDIS...she must have bonded herself to you...In the parallel universe, how did you feel? Physically I mean. You had headaches didn't you?"

"Yeah. They got really bad the days leading up to you getting there, and I could hardly keep any food down."

"Oh of course. That's how I got through. You were dying, being away from the TARDIS like that, it was killing you. She didn't like that so she pulled herself through. But if she bonded with you...that means..."

"What? What's gonna happen to me?"

"Well Rose, I think it means that, unless you are killed, you'll live as long as the TARDIS. As long as...as long as me."

"You're joking! That means...I can give you forever. Your forever, not my forever!" She laughed.

He just stared at her.

"That's good, yeah?" She asked when he still didn't respond.

"No Rose, that's not good. That's fantastic! Molto bene!" He started to laugh too.

"Good because you're stuck with me now." She grinned at him cheekily. "Forever."

"Forever." He smiled back, and then pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well I know just where to go to celebrate!" The Doctor exclaimed when they finally broke apart. "Allons-y!" He shouted before grabbing her hand and pulling her along, back to the control room.

"Where?" Rose giggled as he tugged her along behind him.

"It's a surprise!" He grinned before setting the coordinates and taking off.

The moment they landed, Rose ran to the doors and flung them open. She stopped abruptly as she took a look around.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Torchwood." The Doctor replied.

She turned around to face him. "Torchwood. You wanted to celebrate so you took us to Torchwood. Do you remember what happened here?" She exclaimed.

"Rose?!" A voice from behind her shouted. She spun around.

"Jack! Oh my God Jack!" She cried running to him. He swept her into his arms and twirled her around.

"How did you get here?" He asked putting her down.

"Someone missed me too much and decided to come pick me up." She smiled at him.

"Took you two and a half years to realize that did it?" He said looking up at the Doctor.

"Oh it wasn't him." Rose laughed. "It was the TARDIS!"

"Oi it wasn't all her! Well yeah it maybe kinda sorta was, but I had tried before!" The Doctor said walking over to them.

Rose and Jack both laughed at the mock hurt expression on his face.

"So Rose, how long have you been back for?" Jack asked.

"Just since last night." She replied.

"Wow you came to see me right away. I'm honoured. Is there something you wanted?" He asked winking at the both of them.

"No we just needed a little pickup. Well Rose more so than me." The Doctor answered.

"Oh you're finally letting me at her?" Jack smiled.

"Oi!" Rose shouted smacking his arm.

"We can handle that on our own now Jack, thanks." The Doctor said, and Rose blushed. "I just thought Rose would kinda like to see you again because..." He glanced at Rose to see if she wanted to be the one to tell him. She nodded and continued where he left off.

"Well Jack...I am sorta responsible for your death. Not this you. Parallel universe you."

"Oh...how?" He asked.

"You were on my field team, I worked at Torchwood. We had to deal with some Sontaran and, well, I ran my mouth and caused them to shoot. The blast would have hit me but you knocked me out of the way. You saved my life Jack." She said sadly.

"Well if that's the case, then I would say that my death was quite worth it. Besides you still have this me, and you don't have to worry about me dying."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"You haven't told her?" Jack said looking at the Doctor.

"I thought you better." He replied.

"Well Rose...I died on the game station. But when you became Bad Wolf, you saw me dead and that didn't make you very happy so you reversed it, but you went a little too far. I can't die. Every time it happens I just spring back to life a few minutes later."

"Oh Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't know I could, I-"

"No it's fine Rose. I've come to terms with it and I'm perfectly okay with it. Thankful at times even considering the number of accidental deaths I've experienced..." Jack reassured her.

"But still I-"

"No Rose. Honestly it's okay. Now let's talk about something less depressing. Come on we can go sit in my office."

* * *

A few hours later, after they were all caught up, the Doctor announced that they should probably be going.

"Got a universe to explore after all." He said, opening the TARDIS doors.

"It was great to see you again Jack!" Rose gave him a hug. "We will come visit, often, I promise. Right Doctor?"

"If we have to." He huffed stepping through the doors. "See ya Jack."

"Goodbye you two. I expect to see you again soon! And have fun." He winked at them.

Rose giggled. "Bye Jack." She said before following the Doctor into the TARDIS and closing the doors.

"So Rose where to next? I never did take you to the planet Barcelona. Oh or how bout the Triangulum Galaxy? It's beautiful this time of year!"

But Rose hardly heard a word he said. She sat down on the jumpseat, biting her lip.

The Doctor looked up when she didn't reply.

"Rose what's wrong?!" He asked running over to her and pulling her into his arms as he sat next to her.

"I ruined Jack in both universes..." She said looking up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no love, no you didn't. Other Jack died saving your life. To me, that sounds like a pretty good cause to die for. As for this Jack, you saved his life. Also, now he will live as long as us so he won't be lonely. And he turns out all right in the end, you know. He's gonna end up being the Face of Boe."

"You're joking." Rose laughed.

"Nope!" He said popping the 'p', and smiling cheekily at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you Doctor." She said snuggling into him.

They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

**Woah two chapters in one day look at me go.**

**I just thought I should put this up because I'm going away next week so I won't have time to write at all I don't think.**

**Thanks for the reviews and reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it took so long. I just major major writers block and vacations and procrastination and I'm just really sorry. **

* * *

The Doctor pulled himself up from under the console.  
_Shoot it's already ten! Rose will be getting up soon_. _She's gonna be upset with me, I should put on some tea before she gets up. Maybe a whole breakfast in bed thing. Yes she would like that._ He thought to himself.

He made his way down the corridors leading to the kitchen. As he passed Rose's room, he paused to see if he could hear her getting up. He placed his ear to the door and heard a soft crying coming from inside. He wrenched the door open and ran inside. Rose was curled up on the bed with tears streaming down her face. The Doctor ran over to her and scooped her into his arms.

"Rose what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? I'm sorry I shouldn't have left I just don't need as much sleep as humans and I remembered that a part of the TARDIS needed fixing and I thought I should do it while you were asleep because I know how you hate it when I work on it all day and I thought it would only take a couple of minutes and then I would come back but then I found something else that needed fixing and I thought I might as well do it now because I was working on it already and it was still early so you-"

"Doctor shut up." Rose cut over his ramble. Their sleeping arrangements had changed since Rose returned. The Doctor now slept in Rose's bed which helped keep both of their nightmares at bay. However, the Doctor usually woke up hours before Rose, if he slept at all, and after making sure Rose was deeply asleep he slipped out to fiddle with the TARDIS.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But why are you crying? Was it a nightmare?"

"Not exactly..." Rose replied. "I had a dream about mum. It was good, happy and everything it just...I just remembered...she thinks I'm dead. I left my note on my pillow and slipped out in the middle of the night. I didn't see her after you saved me so she must think I didn't and they just didn't find my...body." She dissolved back into tears.

"Oh Rose. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He held her tighter and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"No I'm sorry Doctor." Rose said once she had calmed down a bit. "I've been such a mess lately."

"Oh don't be sorry for that. You've been through a hell of a lot these past few weeks you deserve a good cry. You deserve about eighty seven good cries actually."

Rose laughed and relaxed into his arms. "Thank you Doctor. You really are my hero. And my saviour."

"You, Rose Tyler, are most certainly worth it." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Now hurry and get ready I have big plans for us today!"

"Plans like what?!" Rose asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh good I love surprises." Rose pulled herself out of his lap.

"Great! I'll meet you in the console room." The Doctor called as he left the room. He just hoped he could deliver on this surprise.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short and crappy. I've been having a lot of trouble writing this next section and I wanted to give you something. I can't even write so idek why I decided to do this but hopefully I will be able to get the next section up in a couple days. sorrysorrysorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

Rose hurried about her morning routine excited to see what the Doctor had planned for today. He always had the best surprises. She showered and got dressed, then did her hair and makeup. Once she had finished, she headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast, she was starving. She made herself a cuppa and some toast. Just as she sat down to eat, she heard the Doctor call from the control room.

"ROSE COME HERE HURRY!

" Sighing, she quickly ate her first piece of toast before heading towards the control room to see what the Doctor had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor was fiddling about in the console room, trying to find one tiny gap left between the universes where he could send a projection through. He was determined to make this work no matter what he had to do. Not just for Rose's sake, but for Jackie's too. He was all too familiar with what it felt like to lose your child and if he could he would like to spare anyone else from having to experience that.

He twirled, and flipped, and pressed, and fiddled, humming and muttering to himself, until he finally found it. He quickly set them into orbit around a supernova, and using its power, he successfully projected himself into the parallel universe.

"ROSE COME HERE HURRY!" He shouted down the corridor, knowing they only had a few precious minutes before the gap would close completely.

He stepped into place just moments before the image of Jackie Tyler appeared right in front of him. Her hair was whipping around her face and she looked freezing. When the Doctor looked into her eyes he saw nothing but brokenness in them, he knew that feeling all too well. It was the face of someone who had lost everything and anyone important to them. Someone who looked as though they could care less about their own well being.

"Please dear God, tell me you have her." Jackie croaked, tears prickling in her eyes.

The Doctor nodded. "She's safe. She's okay. She'll be here in a few seconds.

The tears in Jackie's eyes spilled over. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you. You just keep her safe alright? And treat her right. She is a Tyler and that means she inherited my slap."

"I'll keep that in mind." The Doctor said rubbing his cheek. He swore he could still feel the sting from when he had received one of Jackie's slaps in his last regeneration. "Where did we come out this time?"

"Bloody Norway again. I'm getting a bit sick of this beach."

"Ah well...that's understandable." The Doctor said, bouncing awkwardly on the balls of his feet and looking down the corridor to see if Rose was there yet.

"She loves you you know, even though you were both too daft to see it before, she really does." Jackie said.

"I know she does. And I love her too. We both know that now." He grinned.

At that moment Rose came into the control room.

"What is it Doctor?" She asked.

"There's someone here I think you might like to see." He said, holding his hand out to her. Rose was puzzled but she walked over to him. As soon as she stepped around the time rotor, she saw her.

"MUM!" She cried. Quickly covering the rest of the distance between her and the Doctor she reached out to touch her mother. However, her hand simply sliced right through the image causing it to flicker.

"I'm sorry Rose she's just an image, it's the best I could do." The Doctor said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No Doctor, thank you. Thank you so much." Rose said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead Rose." Jackie said softly.

"I know mum, I'm so sorry. I would have been if it wasn't for the Doctor. He saved me but there wasn't enough time, we had to come straight back through. We didn't have time to come see you. I'm so sorry."

"So you can't come back? Can we come through? Me and Pete?"

"I'm sorry Jackie." The Doctor replied. "We can't. The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"Well we can't have that can we. How long do we have?"

"About a minute."

"Okay." Jackie's tears had stopped and despite the situation she looked a considerable amount happier. "You two better take care of each other okay? Rose try and keep him out of trouble and Doctor don't you dare let anything hurt my daughter."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The Doctor replied, gazing affectionately at Rose.

"Good. Save the world plenty and spare me a thought now and then okay?"

"I love you mum." Rose choked out.

"I love you too sweetheart. I'm just glad to know you're alive and happy." Jackie smiled.

"I'll find a way to see you again I promise."

Jackie glanced at the Doctor, then gave her daughter one last sad smile as she faded from view.

* * *

**I know another shortie with a long wait but I have had the hardest time writing this part and I was on vacation and yeah. Sorry. I'm thinking we only have one more chapter to go after this. Wow. Thanks for all the follows and favourites and reviews are still appreciated but thank you for putting up with my sloppy updates. **

**(oh and to write this i had to rewatch the doomsday scene. at three in the morning. it didnt end well)**


End file.
